


Changing the Story of Planet Hermatite

by TwelvetideMagistra (elizajane)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28618011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizajane/pseuds/TwelvetideMagistra
Summary: Author: purplehazePrompt: OchreSubmission for the Twelvetide Drabbles Challenge 2020. Posted on behalf of the author.
Collections: Twelvetide Drabbles 2020





	Changing the Story of Planet Hermatite

She arrived on site days ahead with her brushes and pots of hermatite. She located the petroglyphs and carefully pasted parchment over them aligning the sketched geographical forms with the existing ones. The sketch also included elements designed to obscure and transform the ancient cave drawing’s meaning. She began to painstakingly transfer the added elements to the rock, using her lifetime of restoration skills to perfectly blend and match the shades of ochre, monitoring the clay pigments’ oxidization and changes. Her confidence grew as she worked; she had to derail the brilliant linguist’s theory about her and her extraplanetary origins.


End file.
